1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an image forming unit to form an image on a recording medium, a feeder unit to feed the recording medium to the image forming unit, and frames to hold the image forming unit and the feeder unit.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an image forming unit to form an image on a recording medium in, for example, an electrophotographic method has been known. The image forming apparatus may be equipped with a pair of frames to hold the image forming unit, which are arranged on each side with respect to a feeding direction.
When the recording medium is fed in a feeding path to the image forming unit by a feeder unit having a feeding component such as a feed roller, it is required that the feeder unit is in a specific position with respect to the image forming unit. In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-154974, for example, the feeder unit is attached to the image forming apparatus with a pair of frames, which are angled substantially orthogonally, so that the feeder unit is settled in a correct position defined by the orthogonal surfaces of the frames.